One or the Other
by XRhythm.Of.The.RainX
Summary: Well guys, a new FanFic. psh, if you hate the guts off it, please tell me. seriously Ok. Summary time: This is my version of what would have happened if Bella hadn't found the connection for the Seattle killings and the intruder rated T just in case


**What if Bella hadn't figured out that the scent in her room and the homicides in Seattle were connected**

**A/N: In case you forget my summary which really sucked, I know this is just my version of what would have happened if Bella hadn't figured out the link between the homicides in Seattle and the intruder in her room Kill me with your reviews, crave it. If you don't review…. Well that's fine too. I don't expect anyone who reads this to like it, so I'm just writing for fun! –Bye**

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Not even that rabbit zebra…. Uh…… I own the books but just like in the obsessive Twilighter sorta way. Purchased at Borders, thanks very much!**

BPOV

_Edward, Alice, Jasper and I lounged on the chairs in their family room. The TV was on but in truth, nobody even noticed. Edward traced slow circles on my back as I sat on his lap, head resting on my chest as I breathed in his scent. He kissed my hair lightly and I turned my head to meet his lips. He smiled as we kissed, and when we finally broke apart I was breathing heavily. Alice grinned from across the room where she sat with Jasper on the couch. I leaned against his chest again, sighing softly, I had started to drift when the shattering of glass brought me swiftly back to reality. _

_Even if my reflexes where slower than the average vampire, my head still whipped around in time to see Emmett quickly leapt through the broken window, glass fluttering down around him. Carlisle and Esme quickly leapt in after him, pale skin glowing in the setting sunlight that streamed through the back wall. _

_Edward growled and Alice cried "THE WINDOW! COULD YOU HAVE USED THE DO-"she was quickly cut off as a furious snarl ripped from Emmett's throat. I cringed against Edward's cold chest. I had never, ever heard Emmett make a noise so ferocious at any member of his family, especially the tiny Alice who stared at him in shock. I glanced up at Edward's face, the smooth white planes flickering from fury, quickly to confusion then horror. "No.'' he whispered softly, so low I could barely hear it._

EPOV

I felt Bella look up at me, but I couldn't meet her gaze. I stared at Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle, trying to make sense of the memories they replayed for me in their heads. I saw Victoria, grinning dangerously from across the clearing where Emmett and Rosalie had just made a kill. Suddenly, the memory shifted and all I saw where red eyed newborns rushing hungrily towards me. Emmett cringed as he remembered being held down by the monsters as the dragged Rosalie away after Victoria. Then the rest of the newborns fled and the clearing was peaceful.

Emmett finally raised his head where he had been staring at the floor, in denial. _Edward. They took Rose. THEY. TOOK. ROSE. _His mental voice was then drowned out in the overwhelming agony of losing the one thing he held closest in the world. His Rosalie. My sister. The self absorbed, sarcastic, blond vampire that helped us through our eternal existence with her side of things. Was gone.

"No." I murmured then louder I cried, refusing to accept she was gone. "Rose, no!" Bella flinched slightly and I clutched her tighter to my chest. Carlisle and Esme's eyes were somber and forlorn. Alice and Bella's worried eyes flitted from face to face, desperately wanting to understand. Jasper felt the waves of agony and remorse pouring off of Emmett and clutched his head at the intensity.

I stood quickly, setting Bella gently on the couch as I rose. She glanced up at me, confusion glowing from her beautiful eyes. I knew what Emmett was feeling without having to use mine or Jasper's gift. I had lived for months without seeing Bella and at one point, I even thought she was dead. I would never wish that kind of torture on anybody in this world, let alone my brother. I knew we had to do something, even if Rose was dead. I clenched my teeth at the thought. "C'mon. We're gonna go find Rose" I hissed

BPOV

_I didn't question Edward, I had seen the expression on Emmett's face and the deep sadness on Esme's and Carlisle's. My worries were confirmed when Edward shouted Rose's name. Rosalie was gone. _

_I started to stand up to go with Edward but he gently pushed me back down "No Bella, I need you to stay here. Victoria has over 15 newborns and I can't have you in that kind of danger." He paused "Esme? Can you stay with Bella. I can't leave her alone with newborns in the area." Esme quickly nodded and raced over to me, watching the rest of her family depart. Edward kissed me quickly on the forehead and smiled "I'll be back soon." I nodded and he raced out the door. _

_I turned around, facing Esme "What happened?" I asked softly. A quick flash of agony colored her features then she quickly composed herself. "We were hunting. We heard Rose scream and Emmett calling her name. By the time we reached them, they had taken Rosalie and Emmett was still in shock. We tried to rouse him but he just kept shaking his head. Eventually he came to his senses and charged back towards the house." Esme murmured softly, staring at the TV and at the same time, not seeing anything. I sighed softly just as the world exploded and Esme screamed, my head turned quickly to see her being pinned down by two huge vampires. She was staring past me in wide eyed horror. As I started to turn my head, something hard cracked against my skull and the world went black. The last thing I heard was Esme's echoing scream…_

**AAN: Oooooooo Cliffhangers. I hate them too guys, trust me. But, just seeing if I like this plot line. Tell me if it's been done. And I don't like to be lied to. Buh Bye nowz!**


End file.
